Kenalan?
by Bee Hachi
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Sama-sama berwajah rupawan. Sama-sama berambut gelap yang menawan. Kini, mereka sama-sama dijodohkan. Untuk SHDL KE-3 AU, T, RNR?


Sasuke dan Hinata. Sama-sama terlahir di keluarga yang berada. Mereka kaya raya. Sama-sama memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan rambut gelap yang menawan. Mereka sama-sama pendiam tak banyak bicara. Mereka sama-sama menyukai kesunyian. Menurut mereka, keheningan itu menenangkan.

Kini, mereka sama-sama dijodohkan. Dengan alasan konyol yang mereka dapatkan. Menyatukan kedua buah perusahaan raksaan se-Jepang.

.

.

.

**Kenalan?**

**Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

**For SasuHina Days Love**

**AU, T**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Meskipun ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan gads yang ia nikahi. Jujur Sasuke akui, gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya memiliki wajah yang rupawan, bentuk tubuh yang aduhai dan tutur kata sopan. Ia juga seorang gadis rumahan. Sasuke berani bertaruh, gadis itu tak pernah menapakkan kakinya di klub malam. Sasuke beruntung. Benar-benar beruntung. Ya, seharusnya.

Hanya saja, tak ada cinta di antara mereka. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan pernikahannya akan bertahan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke yakin, gadis itu juga pasti tertekan dengan pernikahan ini. Maka dari itu, Sasuke akan membicarakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Tak seberapa lama, gadis yang ia tungut-tunggu menampakkan dirinya. Gadis itu kini mengenakan baju tidur bermotif panda lucu. Rambut panjangnya digerai. Kakinya dilapisi sandal rumah berbentuk kepala lebah. Manis.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Hinata mengangguk dan mendudukan drinya di atas ranjang apartemen yang telah ia tinggali selama tiga hari belakangan. Gadis itu nampak gugup, selalu saja.

"Kau tahu sendirikan, pernikahan kita ini hasil perjodohan." Sasuke berujar dengan santai, sedangkan Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tak ada cinta di antara kita."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan. Meneliti lekukan wajah masing-masing yang belum pernah dilakukan selama tiga hari ini. Ya, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan.

Sasuke sebenarnya merasa beruntung mendapatkan istri seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Bulu matanya lentik, matanya besar dan menawan. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar hampir sempurna. Selama tiga hari ini pun, gadis itu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan malam malam, membereskan rumah, menyiapkan keperluannya, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, dan sederetan urusan rumah tangga lainnya.

Gadis yang kini menyandang status sebagai istrinya ini memang memiliki sikap yang baik. Tutur katanya baik, Sasuke jadi tak tega. Apa... Gadis ini bahagia hidup bersamanya? Atau... Merasakan tekanan yang amat dahsyat?

"La-lalu, apa yang ingin Sasuke-san katakan pa-padaku?" Hinata bertanya. Gadis itu pasti mati-matian berusaha menatap mata Sasuke. Hinata terlihat sangat gugup. Jemarinya sibuk meremas ujung piyama yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal pada mu, ku harap kau berkenan menjawabnya dengan jujur." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Beralih menatap almari di depannya yang menyimpan pakaiannya dan Hinata. Sekarang lemarinya terisi dengan tumpukan pakaian wanita. Sekarang juga ia haru rela berbagi ranjang dengan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Y-ya." Hinata mengangguk.

Hening sesaat. Dan pertanyaan Sasuke pun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?"

"A-Aku tidak punya. Se-sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, a-aku tidak menjalin hu-hungan istimewa dengan seorang pria."

"Hmm... Begitu."

"Sa-Sasuke-san sendiri?"

Sasuke cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan balik bertanya padanya.

"Sama. Aku tak punya kekasih."

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria sejak tiga tahun lalu?"

"Emm... A-aku dikhianati, sebulan sbelum pernikahan kami. Ja-jadi, aku merasa, tak ada seorang pun pria yang bisa ku percaya."

"Cukup berat. Sedangkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada ambisiku. Memajukan anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Paris."

"Waah... Pasti Sasuke-san senang sekali ya, bisa tinggal di Paris. Melihat menara Eiffel setiap hari." Hinata tampak berbinar-binar. Ia iri pada Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, karena aku tinggal di sana bukan untuk berlibur."

Hinat cemberut. Manis.

"Hinata, apa kau tertekan dengan pernikahan ini?" Sasuke sempat meilhat manik lavender Hinta yang membola. Sebenarnya, Sasuke takut menanyakan hal ini. Takut Hinata berkata kalau ia memang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini dan ia sangat tertekan harus menikah dengannya.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke-san, a-aku tidak tertekan." Gadis itu merona tipis. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam. Tapi, apa benar?

"A-aku, merasa pilihan ayah dan ibu adalah suatu kebaikan untukku. A-aku percaya pada mereka, me-mereka pasti tak akan ge-gegabah menjodohkanku. Mereka pasti ya-yakin pada mu. Me-mereka yakin ka-kalu kau sosok suami yang bisa melindungiku, mengayomiku, menyayangi ku dan mungkin ke depannya a-akan me-mencintaiku. Me-meskipun tak ada cinta di antara kita untuk se-sekarang ini, a-aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik u-untuk mu, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke terpana mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia tak menyangka masih ada gadis seperti Hinata di masa seperti sekarang. Biasanya, gadis masa sekarang akan memberontak pada orangtuanya jika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang belu ia kenal. Tapi Hinata berbeda, meskipun gadis itu sadar tak ada cinta di antara mereka sekarang ini, gadis itu tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk dirinya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Hinata sibuk menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk memandangi Hinata yang menunduk di sampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis tanpa Hinata tahu. Pilihan ayah dan ibunya memang tidak salah.

"A-aku me-memang belum tahu, Sasuke-san orang seperti apa. Ta-tapi, aku akan berusaha mengerti dan memahami diri Sasuke-san. A-apa Sasuke-san kebereratan?" Hinata kembali bersuara. Pernyataan gadis itu kembali membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Aku tak keberatan." Sesungguhnya, Sasuke bingung harus berkata apalagi. Otaknya kosong tak bisa berpikir.

"Hm, bagaimana ka-kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dari samping. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat imut saat sedang memiringkan kepalanya yang ditopang oleh tangan kanannya.

"Hm... Baiklah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku tak begitu suka manis."

"Gi-giliranku. Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, sulung keluarga Hyuuga. aku punya seorang adik, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia sangat ektif, gadis manis yang cukup tomboy."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal saudara, aku punya seorang kakak, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia sekarang tinggal di Hokkaido bersama istri daan dua orang anaknya."

Hinata tahu Uchiha Itachi, lelaki berambut hitam sebahu yang diikat itu sering menghiasi sampul majalah bisnis langganan ayahnya. Sasuke dan Itachi memang mirip, tapi, Itachi punya kerutan di pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak.

"Pa-pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, ya. Pu-punya uda orang anak."

Sasuke menyeringai jahil, "kita juga bisa punya dua orang anak. Ah tidak. Bahkan lebih banyak dari Itachi jika kita sering melakukannya." Seringainya semakin lebar saat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Ah, senang rasanya melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata karena ulah dirinya.

"Sebagai permulaan, bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka sekarang?" Goda Sasuke yang terang saja membuat Hinata beringsut ke tengah ranjang dan membenamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, mesum!"

Well, sepertinya untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Tapi, besok, atau lusa, siapa yang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin ^^**

**Wahahaha... fic SHDL ke0dua saya. Semoga suka ya **

**Happy SHDL ya, minna-sn ^^**

**Semoga pairing tercinta kita ini dijauhkan dari berbagai macam cobaan #berasa emak-emak**

**RnR yaaaaaaaaaaaaa :***

**Salam unyuuuu**


End file.
